Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2013
01:13 XD 01:13 ;) 01:13 Okay 01:13 i need to be on this one (mine) anyway 01:13 no, not okay 01:14 screw you, thought verbs! I need to write the ACTUAL story... I will deal with YOU later! 01:14 XD 01:14 outlines 01:14 outlines outlines 01:14 BOT! My old friend :-D 01:14 (y) 01:14 XD 01:14 xd 01:14 Okay... fo' serious... I should go sleep XD 01:15 awww 01:15 night! :D 01:15 Night night lovies!!!! 01:16 :D 01:18 did we see robin hood's bow in skin deep? 01:18 i'm trying to clean up the trivia a bit 01:18 ............yes 01:18 i'm 95% sure 01:19 there's a bow there, anyway 01:19 hmm 01:19 i'm not sure xd 01:20 i'm looking 01:20 cuzthere's all kinds of shit in his castle 01:21 i see... a harp 01:21 no, an axe 01:21 the candle stick and clock 01:21 shit, what did rumple say to charming about belle in LWM ? :S i can't remember his exact words 01:21 trhe golden fleece 01:21 somthing about a "Flicker of light in _____" 01:21 Decided to feed the bebe ! 01:21 *something 01:21 aw 01:21 cause then I get more sleep XD 01:21 xd 01:22 " It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness." 01:22 thank you utter :D 01:22 wait, what golden fleece? 01:22 in his castle 01:22 In Rumple's castle 01:22 and what might be Excalibur 01:22 i'm at Belle's first walk in 01:22 what's a golden fleece ? xd 01:22 XD My brother just used the word "Nakedy" 01:22 o_o 01:22 lolwut 01:22 uh... 01:23 there's a sword 01:23 it moves so quick tho 01:23 Describing the show he's watching 01:23 The Golden Fleece is from a greek myth, Apple 01:23 like, this is the first time i've seen the hat 01:23 the Socerer's Apprentice hat 01:23 XD I did see that 01:24 supposedly there's a trident, too -but I've never seen that 01:24 i could have sworn there was a bow in here 01:24 he's got what looks like a lyre 01:24 some kind of stone thing 01:24 maybe the lyre thing is the trident 01:25 it's hard to tell with some stuff 01:25 it blends with the background 01:25 could the lyre be a harp? Like... the giant's golden harp? 01:26 he's gota skull 01:26 and whatl ooks like a lasso? 01:26 no, i haven't seen anything as big as a harp 01:26 there's some kind of ax like thing 01:27 the issue is a lot of this stuff is seen briefly, in passing 01:27 or at bad angles 01:27 http://ouatv1.blogspot.com/2012/02/once-upon-time-rumpelstiltskins-castle.html 01:27 his clothing is great though 01:27 XD blogspo 01:28 It is a trident ! 01:28 okay, that bo 01:28 *bow 01:28 next to the scythe 01:29 in no way is that Robin's bow 01:29 Yeeah - I thought it was too small to be Robin's 01:29 see, i was looking for a much larger bow XD 01:29 ugh i have no idea how to word the episode chronology for skin deep xd 01:29 i forgot about the tiny one 01:29 it's... uh... 01:30 because when belle first becomes rumple's maid ... 01:30 before and after Lacey 01:30 xd 01:30 before AND after? 01:30 yes 01:30 ok 01:30 the stuff where he throws her out is after 01:30 yea 01:30 the stuff with regina might even be further after 01:31 like, that scene could be anywhere 01:31 probably shortly after she left 01:31 headachey 01:31 :-( 01:31 but so much is fuzzy 01:31 oh man, this episdoe 01:31 before all the Milah stuff 01:32 xd 01:32 i'm watching them talk about Bae 01:32 he says 01:32 "I lost him, as I did his mother" 01:32 i would have never guessed he was married to a woman like milah. 01:32 she's a bloody handful xd 01:32 and i remember thinking, "OMG WHAT HAPPENED?" 01:32 "WHERE'S BAE!!!" 01:32 xd 01:32 i thought he meant his son died 01:32 me too! 01:32 i thought he went to war anyway 01:32 possibly 01:33 this episode is before we knew what a mastermind he was 01:33 fully knew 01:33 Belle makes it sound like her kingdom is more.... what's the word 01:34 women can do less.... than compared to like, Snow's kingdom 01:34 o.o ? 01:34 what do you mean? 01:34 hey 01:34 like 01:34 she says 01:34 Siren#comm-125085 01:34 -_- low blood sugar... 01:35 You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow. 01:35 ^ That kinda sounds like women might be more oppressed? 01:35 plus, she has an arranged marriage 01:35 IS THAT BILLY 01:35 :S 01:36 is that Billy at the bar in this episode!? 01:36 huh? where's billy ? 01:36 is it? o.o 01:36 that is why they had Belle meat Mulan 01:36 when MM, Ashley, and Ruby are talking 01:36 When Ruby goes up to the guys at the bar 01:36 so it is him? xd 01:36 one looks like Billy 01:36 he's not facing the camera 01:37 do you think hook was lying about belle's father when he came to break belle out of her jail ? 01:37 what'd he say? 01:37 i've been wondering whether to put that down as an episode connection for skin deep 01:37 is MM drinking a cosmo? 01:37 he said something like her father is in trouble or danger ? 01:37 idk 01:37 i'd believe either 01:37 hmmmmm 01:37 Hook is usually pretty honest 01:37 I do not think Hook was totally lying about Maurice 01:37 unless he needs to lying 01:37 *lie 01:38 xd 01:38 i love this episode 01:38 okay, time to finish my bridezillas 01:38 then time for snow falls 01:38 Moe hired Smee in Storybrooke.... I am sure Maurice hired Hook to fing Belle, in the EF 01:38 and a beer 01:38 I'd believe it 01:38 well, i guess i will put it down as an episode connection 01:38 I'd also believe Hook would find out about her 01:39 probably scour the lands to find anyone who'd dealt with him 01:39 Rumple, that is 01:39 omg this bitch has a pink dress 01:39 yup 01:39 hot mess 01:39 brb 01:40 beer time 01:40 okay... seriously kid... STOP EATING! 01:40 is it hot pink? 01:40 no 01:41 but it's like 01:41 pastel? 01:41 <---- the background of this 01:41 it's pink pink 01:41 MagentA? 01:41 fuchsia? 01:41 okayXD He's falling asleep - gonna cut him off and get to bed! 01:42 Night again! 01:42 i've been wondering one thing ever since graham kissed emma in THIALH ... 01:42 cya! 01:42 oh. 01:42 night xd 01:42 'night 01:42 FF007F 01:42 is the shade 01:42 i was unsure whether his memories were triggered because emma has magic in her, or because the kiss was a kiss of true love ? it does say true love can break any curse... 01:42 omg.... tacky!!!! 01:43 i think that's a question we're meant to ponder 01:43 Apple.... I agree, it is confusing 01:43 but i feel like it's true love 01:43 cuz Emma wasn't aware of her magic then 01:44 so idk 01:44 so, Graham was Emma's true love? 01:45 i dunno o.o 01:45 if it was true love, that's really sad :S 01:45 because they had such a short time together 01:45 I think you can have more than one 01:45 OUaT stands for Once Upon a Tragedy 01:45 cuz, it's really sad to think that Regina will never have true love again 01:46 Because (daniel) is dead 01:46 damnit 01:46 ;( 01:46 now brb 01:46 I believe people can have more than one true love, but on the show it does not seem that way 01:47 well, there are different kinds of true love, too 01:47 I was referring to the romantic kind 01:47 oh xd 01:49 it is tragic 01:49 yea 01:50 if Graham was Emma true love, why is Neal still around? 01:50 no idea 01:50 *this was not a shipper question* 01:51 xd 01:51 i understand ;) 01:51 man, I hate obsessive shipper.... and I detest shipping wars 01:52 same here 01:53 i don't think of true love as "This is the one person for you" 01:53 more like "the love between you is true" 01:54 I guess, we are meant to ponder 01:54 yup 01:56 you guys doing anything for memorial day? 01:56 i've got nada xd 01:56 working 01:56 nothin 01:57 xd 01:57 my parents want to make steak and salad for the holiday. i'm supposed to be the one making the mashed potatoes xd 01:58 yummy 01:58 awwwwwwwww 01:58 thats cute 01:58 i hope they don't invite my brother's friends over... it feels incredibly awkward for me to be around them lol 01:58 aww 01:58 i don't talk to his friends. at all. xd 01:58 i just don't. 01:59 why? 01:59 are they weird? 02:00 i guess it's been like that for years now. xd and i never know what to say, either. 02:00 :S 02:00 i used to be a total tomboy and follow my brother and his friends around as a kid. like, i'd be the one playing video games with them and collecting and trading pokemon cards with them. lmao. 02:01 but now ... :S 02:01 XD 02:01 lol 02:01 there was at least one friend of his i was close with, but he moved away. 02:01 are you more feminine, now? 02:02 when i saw him again in like junior high school, ugh. i felt SO awkward. 02:02 like i'd pass by his house on the way home (which was completely unintentional) and he would say hi to me. 02:02 every time i'd just cringe inside like omg don't see me xd 02:02 awwww 02:02 awwww..... sounds like a crush 02:02 i think it definitely has mostly to do with the puberty thing. :S 02:02 just how i changed so much both physically and emotionally. it made me feel different towards guys. 02:02 :S 02:03 yeah 02:03 yes,i did have a crush on him. xd 02:03 I knew it! 02:03 and during college he tried to find me on facebook and and "friend" me, and i just did not respond... 02:03 :o 02:03 why1 02:03 i was crushing on him without even really knowing it, lol. 02:03 i mean, like i said, i was as tomboy. 02:03 xd 02:04 um... i guess i felt like too much time had passed for us to reconnect as friends. :S 02:04 he looked way way different. he was kind of chubby when i knew him, but i saw his fb photo and he became this skinny, leggy kind of singer guy (his fb says he's in some band) 02:05 but you didn't even try :( 02:05 i didn't think he looked bad, lol. it wasn't even about that. xd 02:05 omg, you should riend him 02:05 i just thought, um, i don't know why he'd want to be friends with me again. :S 02:05 and chat him up 02:05 too late now xd 02:05 you're so negative :( 02:05 it's never too late Nat 02:05 yeah, i kind of regret it. 02:05 it was like a year or year and a half ago when this happened. 02:06 so? 02:06 never to late for love! 02:06 LOL 02:06 love? xd 02:06 fb still exists 02:06 i'm not even thinking about THAT 02:06 get it girl 02:06 :S 02:07 come on, what is the worst that can happen? 02:07 She gets a new friend 02:07 who wants to hang ut 02:07 and she freaks out :( 02:07 oi 02:07 he never said he wanted to "hang out". it's not like that, utter. 02:07 so? 02:08 I don't even mean it like that 02:08 i mean hang out like friends 02:08 guys do not know how to communicate 02:08 he probably just thought about you one day, and wondered how you were :D 02:08 xd what do you mean, chocolate ? 02:08 yup 02:09 guys really don't know how to communicate 02:09 they do not know how to express their feelings 02:09 Ed actually told me, yesterday, where he was going to be today (it's a repeated issue) and they way he did it was all wrong 02:09 "I'm gonna be gone late tomorrow, not that it's any of your business, I'm just telling you XD " 02:10 he does not have a mistress, does he? 02:10 o.o 02:10 Nope 02:10 He's with his friends 02:10 that he rarely sees 02:10 why did he say not that it's any of your business? lol. 02:10 see, guys do not know how to communicate ;) 02:10 It's a recurring thing 02:11 like, if I ask him where he's at or where he's going when he's leaving, he thinks I'm trying to keep tabs on him 02:11 I'm really not, just curious 02:11 and besides, what if something happens? 02:11 guys 02:11 i see 02:11 they really are a different species 02:11 i took it as a he's letting me in type thing 02:11 omg they are 02:12 like, friggin, this guy here 02:12 get this 02:12 "You know, every time you text me and I hear it, I smile :D " 02:12 what? 02:12 he responded 02:12 "I'm glad I do that for you" 02:12 :? 02:13 0_o..... ok 02:13 exactly 02:13 that's not what you say! 02:14 and he's not even a dick XD 02:14 lol 02:14 xd lmao that's the funniest response i've ever read. 02:14 I know! 02:14 I probably caught him off guard 02:14 but still 02:15 omg, this girl's wedding gown is basically a prom dress 02:15 and her dude has a pink tie, so it definitely looks they're going to prom 02:15 she has a pink VEIL 02:16 this looks like prom pictures they're doing 02:17 tacky 02:17 it really is 02:18 let me see if can find it 02:18 one of the few times a colored wedding dress was not tacky http://static.tvfanatic.com/images/gallery/blair-waldorf-wedding-dress-reloaded.jpg 02:18 http://www.wetv.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/BZ_911_gallery_4-500x540.jpg 02:19 that is beautiful 02:19 *vomits in mouth* 02:19 what is beautiful.... Blair's Elie Saab dress? 02:19 yes 02:19 ikr 02:20 SHE'S READING HER VOWS OFF A CELLPHONE 02:20 seriously? 02:20 you should see the thing they're getting married under 02:21 it's a thing of balloons 02:21 I would love to wear Blair's Elie Saab dress, in ivory 02:21 looks like the thing we took Homecoming Dance photos in front of my Freshman year 02:21 i like ivory dresses 02:21 yeah.... ivory is much nicer than white 02:22 i mean, white can look good, on certain people 02:22 true 02:22 sadly, I doubt I can afford that Elie Saab dress 02:22 i doubt it looks good on me, i'm so pale 02:22 i can't afford any dress 02:22 i bought mine at a bridal sale 02:22 for like, 150 02:22 ;) 02:23 after my employee discount cuz i worked at the plae 02:23 *place 02:23 cool 02:23 yeah, it's in the closet XD 02:23 it needs work done to it if I ever have a wedding 02:23 :) 02:23 but it was 150 XD 02:24 okay, this girl's dress is cute 02:24 I think my budget is going to be $3000, for a wedding dress 02:24 sounds reasonable 02:25 yeah.... save foe that fact, that it needs to be a custom-made dress 02:25 that's the only way to go 02:25 like, mine is off the rack, obviously, but I'd have it properly fitted 02:26 luckily, it's slightly too big, so I doubt it'd be hard to make it fit perfectly 02:26 yeah.... for religious purposes I will need a sleeved dress 02:27 lace! 02:27 i love laced sleeves 02:27 I am sick of lace.... eveyone wears lace 02:27 aw 02:28 haha, on a bridal shop website 02:28 they have a category called "Maternity appropriate" XD 02:28 it would be so cool, if I could get a seamstress to make Blair's Elie Saab dress for me 02:28 mmmmmm 02:29 now I just need a man, lol 02:29 xd 02:29 i have to have purple in my wedding 02:29 plum, perferably 02:30 pretty 02:30 i love dark purple 02:30 me too 02:31 omg, this girl needs a stage so she can be above everyone else at her reception 02:32 someone has a major ego 02:32 for real 02:33 although i do agree about kids at weddings 02:33 they suck 02:33 most brides want to be with their guests, not above 02:33 yup 02:33 not these chicks 02:34 omg when did i leave chat? xd 02:34 i didn't even realize i was gone. 02:34 a lot of them actually say that everyone should feel privileged to even be at their wedding 02:34 XD 02:34 a few minutes ago 02:34 oh o.o 02:34 i hate when that happens 02:34 the bridezillas' fiancés are so stupid 02:34 omg yes 02:34 yes yes 02:34 they're either pushovers or douches 02:35 yup 02:35 idk which is worse 02:36 brb 02:36 they are both pretty bad 02:46 test 02:47 tested 02:47 lol 02:48 :D 02:49 I still cannot believe, Utter is able to watch Bridezillas 02:49 that "show" is awful, lol 02:49 xd 02:49 i only saw a couple of episodes of it before it got stale for me 02:50 those chicks on the shows are just ... crazy. 02:50 i suppose they got paid for doing that, lol. 02:50 I tried to watch it..... but found it unbearable 02:50 because they do portray the worst in brides xd 02:50 it is 02:50 just like teen mom :S i saw like two episodes before i jumped ship. i can't do reality tv. 02:51 why does Teen Mom, even exist? 02:51 because it gives them attention? O_o 02:51 one of them recently made a sex tape, btw. 02:51 which creeps me out. 02:51 how old is she? 02:54 i dunno 02:54 i think her name is farah ? 02:54 farah something xd 02:54 what a great stripper name 02:55 xd 02:57 i suppose she made the tape for attention 02:57 or so utter says xd 02:57 I bet, she did 02:58 the stupid things people will do for fame *rolls eyes* 02:58 yep :S 02:58 that's how kim k got famous. 02:58 very true 02:59 and look at where that got her. society really makes me sad at the kind of attention they give to people who do crappy things. 02:59 that, and he dad was OJ's lawyer 02:59 her* 02:59 like, a reality tv show is not a job. lol. it's easy money and whoring yourself out (or at least in my attention). 02:59 yeah, i heard about that. 02:59 their mother, Kris Jenner, is evil 03:00 evil, and a pimp 03:01 o.o 03:01 is she ? 03:01 didn't she and her husband split up ? 03:01 she is the one who whores them out 03:01 she's their manager, right ? 03:01 :S 03:01 yup 03:04 i just don't get why they're famous. 03:05 me neither 03:05 ew, and those jersey shore people. yuck. 03:06 Jersey Shore is the wors, of the worst 03:07 yep 03:07 crazy people. 03:07 do people even watch it? 03:09 xd 03:09 i've heard it's popular :S 03:09 but personally i've never seen an episode of it. 03:09 really? 03:09 I never watched it either 03:11 well, it's probably better if i we didn't. i think it'd rot my brain cells xd 03:12 agreed 03:13 (y) 03:17 i gtg.... good night 03:18 goodnight! 2013 05 27